1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a logic device for interfacing between a memory controller and a memory package. The invention further relates to a memory controller. The invention further relates to a memory system. The invention further relates to a corresponding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid-state based storage devices are becoming increasingly popular due to their low power consumption, ruggedness and high input-output (IO) performance compared to conventional hard disc drives. Most current solid-state storage devices are based on NAND-Flash memory chips.
A typical configuration of a solid-state-based storage system comprises at least one memory controller and one or more memory packages coupled to the memory controller through a serial memory interface. Each memory package is typically composed out of one or more dies, each of which typically offers a capacity of two GB. Memory packages are accessed by sending multi-step commands over the multiplexed memory interface. Each command consists of command codes, addresses and data. The memory interface typically needs 24 pins and currently is the main bottleneck for IO performance.
A conventional approach to achieve better IO performance is parallelism. A memory controller may be coupled to multiple memory packages via multiple independent memory interfaces. This allows the memory controller to simultaneously read or write data to multiple memory packages coupled to different memory interfaces. This approach requires a high number of pins and lines for each memory interface.